


In Which Adric Learns The Significance Of Closed Doors

by earthshocked



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Adric learns that sometimes doors are closed for a reason, F/F, M/M, The Master is ridiculously smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthshocked/pseuds/earthshocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adric discovers that one should not go around opening doors to rooms that contain both the Master and the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Adric Learns The Significance Of Closed Doors

Adric knocked on the door of Nyssa and Tegan’s room before opening it quietly.

“Tegan?” He stage whispered. “Tegan?” The Australian opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows.

“What?” She asked, being careful not to wake up Nyssa, who was still sleeping peacefully beside her.

“There’s weird noises coming from the Doctor’s room. Do you think he’s ok with the Master in there?” The Doctor had decided that it was unsafe to have the Master running around on Earth, and it was much safer to have him in his bedroom. With him. While he slept. It was when he suggested this that Tegan and Nyssa exchanged very doubtful looks regarding the Doctor and the Master’s relationship.

“I don’t know, Adric. Go have a look and see if he’s ok.”

“Alright.” Adric sighed closing the door again. Adric was just opening the door to the Doctor’s room when it dawned on Tegan what the “weird noises” might be. She shot up in bed.   
“ADRIC! STOP!” But, of course, it was too late. Adric opened the door, and upon seeing the Doctor and the Master in bed together, screamed very loudly.

Half an hour later, when the Doctor and the Master had put a suitable amount of clothes back on, everyone was standing around in the console room wearing pajamas (or in the Master’s case, one of the Doctor’s shirts, and in the Doctor’s case, one of the Master’s shirts).

“I think you’ve got some explaining to do,” Tegan said, crossing her arms. The Doctor squirmed awkwardly, while the Master was unapologetically smirking. Meanwhile, Nyssa had her arm around Adric, who had still not fully recovered from whatever he’d seen in the Doctor’s bedroom.

“Well…” The Doctor struggled for an explanation that wasn’t “I wanted to keep the Master in the TARDIS so we could fuck.”

“Is this the _real_ reason you wanted to keep the Master in the TARDIS? Keep Earth safe, my ass.” Ah. She knew. The Master continued to look ridiculously smug.

"Well..." The Doctor said again. Nyssa interrupted.

“Look, if you’re going to do… _things_ , could you at least do them quietly? There are others of us in the TARDIS who are trying to sleep.” Adric glared pointedly at the Doctor.

“Well, alright. Why don’t we go find a different room?” The Doctor suggested, grabbing hold of the Master’s sleeve and dragging him down the hallway - far away, Adric hoped.


End file.
